


My Therapy

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Life With Teddie [3]
Category: Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Spoilers, art as therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After being asked to model, Teddie recognizes the boy drawing him from photos he had seen online. But when he asks Yusuke about the photos, a dark past is revealed that Teddie could not have anticipated.Side story to Life With Teddie.





	My Therapy

From the first moment Yusuke laid eyes on the strange bear costume, he knew that he had to sketch the boy, but from the moment the blond inside the costume first popped out, he knew it was love.

 

Not romantic love, no; only his partner, Ryuji, made him feel that way, but love nonetheless.

 

“Teddie, please, model for me!”

 

“Oh my! Has my moment in the spotlight finally arrived?” He hurried over. “How do you want me?”

 

“First I would like to sketch your costume, and then perhaps we can go somewhere more private.”

 

“Oh my.” Teddie blushed and hurried back to where he left his bear-half, pulling the costume back on.

 

“Don't let him walk all over you.” Yosuke ran a hand though his tawny hair as he watched his own romantic partner hurry back to the boy who claimed to be an artist. Something about the boy seemed very familiar to him, though he could not put his finger on how or where he would have seen Yusuke before. They came from different times, or so he had been told after being rescued from the jungle.

 

“Are you injured?” Souji broke away from the new group leader, a boy who alternately went by the name Akira and code name of Joker, with whom he had been conferring softly.

 

“Oh are you two hitting it off?” Yosuke kept one eye on Teddie, who was standing still in his costume as Yusuke moved all around him with a large sketchbook.

 

“Yes, in a manner of speaking.” Souji blushed softly. “But he's dating the new Detective Prince, Akechi.”

 

“Oh, too bad, you two would be great together. Hey, I wonder if that's how new Persona are born!”

 

Souji and Akira looked at one another before laughing it off, and Yosuke wandered off to explore the theater a bit more.

 

“Okay, that should do it for the bear costume; such a unique design! Did you make it yourself?”

 

“I don't know, I've always had the costume.” But Yusuke wasn't actually listening as he studied Teddie.

 

“Would you be comfortable with modeling nude?”

 

“N-nude?!” Teddie was shocked. “No one's ever asked me that before! Of course I will!”

 

“Then come with me.” Yusuke led the bear into a storage room with oddly bright lights. “It is as though the entity that formed this theater knew that I would be requiring a studio!” Yusuke laughed as he closed the door behind them.

 

“Hey have we met before? You look familiar.”

 

“Hmm... no, I believe I would recall meeting someone as unique as you.” Yusuke found an easel half hidden behind old movie posters and set it up, placing the sketchbook onto the holder.

 

“How do you want me?” Teddie had removed the top half of his costume only.

 

“Remove all but the bottom half of the costume.”

 

Teddie, high on the thrill of being sketched, thought absolutely nothing of stripping in front of this handsome new friend. “Okay!”

 

“Now pose with your back to me, lift the front higher and allow the back to drop... good! Stay like that, looking over your shoulder at me.” Yusuke's pencil danced across the page, capturing the graceful curves of Teddies arms, the lines of his back, and the curve of a bear butt only half hidden by the costume.

 

“This is making me feel all strange. Normally Yosuke gets mad at me when I do anything he would consider as cheating...”

 

“You are seeing this Yosuke? That is the friend you were separated from who we had to go rescue, yes?”

 

“Yeah, that's my Yosuke! He's my boyfriend, although he wants me to keep that quiet amongst this new group of friends. Something about some of them maybe getting mad at us for it? I don't quite get what he means by that though.”

 

“Hmm... I too do not comprehend why who you love matters. Love is love. I have found my own love with Ryuji.” Yusuke smiled softly at the thought of his own boyfriend.

 

“Oh hey that's where I've seen you! Those online photos! The one's Yosuke got mad at me for looking at, calling them 'child porn!'”

 

The silence was thick, broken only by the sound of Yusuke's pencil hitting the floor just as the door to the storage room opened.

 

“Oh, Ted, there you... are... What's going on in here?”

 

“I'm nude modeling for him! Yosuke he's the one in those pictures!”

 

“Pictures? Oh my God!” All of a sudden Yosuke remembered the fourteen year old boy Teddie had been looking at online. “Is your last name Kitagawa?”

 

“Y-yes.” Yusuke wanted the floor to open up and swallow him; he had thought he had left the nightmare of Madarame's secret photography behind him when he had been arrested.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“What?” Yusuke looked up, in shock.

 

“Are you okay? Those pictures... they weren't exactly consensual, were they?”

 

“No. Please, close the door. Teddie, you can get dressed again.” Yusuke waited until Yosuke closed the door behind him after Ryuji slipped into the room.

 

“Hey, Yusuke, you okay?” He gently held the artists hand.

 

“No, they know about the pictures.”

 

“WHAT? If either of you try to hurt Yusk or blackmail him or anything you'll have to answer to me!”

 

“Whoa hold on! We aren't like that! I was actually concerned because those pictures didn't seem normal. I mean obviously they aren't normal; what sicko takes half naked pictures of a fourteen year old to post online.”

 

“They weren't all half naked.”

 

“Huh?” Yosuke was startled. “You mean?”

 

“Those were just the teaser. For a small donation to support the Japanese Master Artist Madarame, the remainder of the photographs would be emailed out from a secure server and I am very naked in all of them. I am also not... not alone in every picture...” Yusuke trailed off, crying softly.

 

“Yusuke, I'm sorry I had no idea.” Teddie crossed the room with his head low. “I just thought you looked hot and I wasn't used to having a human body yet, but then Yosuke explained to me why those were bad photos and I never looked at them again.”

 

Ryuji decided to ask Teddie what he meant by not yet being used to having a human body at a later time. “Yusuke was raised by this really shitty artist, Madarame. He made a living by stealing the works of others, starting with...”

 

“ _Sayuri_.” Even though his tears Yusuke's voice was reverent.

 

“Which turned out to be a self portrait of Yusuke's mom. But Madarame didn't just steal the painting, he let her die of a seizure so that she would have no say in the matter. Then he got stuck with the kid but when Yusuke turned out to be an exceptionally beautiful child, he began to sell that beauty.”

 

“I was nine the first time I... I was raped.” Yusuke's voice wavered on the last word. “And since then I've lost count of the number of times Madarame rented me to strange men and women, of the number of photo-shoots, of how many videos he had me star in.”

 

“What a scumbag! Are you still living with him? Tell me you aren't!” Yosuke was pissed off just hearing about it second hand.

 

“He was our second target as the Phantom Thieves! We changed his miserable old heart and had him confess everything to the police! He is spending a lifetime in jail on the child porn charges alone.” Ryuji confirmed that Yusuke was safe. “But he still haunts Yusuke's dreams. We haven't even, not yet. Yusuke gets jumpy if I even kiss him unexpectedly.” Ryuji sighed.

 

“I hope he gets put in the general population and beaten to death!”

 

“No, I do not wish him dead.” They all stopped talking and looked at Yusuke. “He cannot reflect upon the pain he inflicted onto me if he is dead.”

 

“Wow...” Yosuke trailed off as Teddie hugged him, cuddling into his side and he draped an arm around the blond boy.

 

“Ann feels the same way about Kamoshida. We actually can kill when we change hearts, but we don't. We aren't like that, and living with the guilt is worse than death.” Ryuji started to relax, as it sank in that the other boys really did mean Yusuke no harm.

 

“Kamoshida?” Yosuke blinked in surprise. “You mean like Kamoshidaman?”

 

“Well, yeah. Kamoshidaman is based on Kamoshida, at least sorta. The bastard looks like him at any rate.” Ryuji groaned and decided to leave the explaining to Mona.

 

“The film changed when we arrived and Kamoshida was cast into the role of the hero.” Yusuke added, wiping at his eyes.

 

“Hey, is there anything I can do to help?” Yosuke wanted to comfort the other boy, but didn't know how.

 

“Yes, there is one thing. If you do not mind, could you engage in an act of intercourse with Teddie while I draw you?”Yusuke retrieved the pencil and straightened the pad.

 

“What? Uh...?” Yosuke blushed hard as he walked to where he could see Yusuke's latest drawing. “Is that Teddie? Wow, he looks like he could just walk right off of the page!” Yosuke smiled, at the artist. “I especially love how you managed to make him look shy rather than seductive.”

 

“Thank you.” Yusuke flipped to a clean page, and appraised Yosuke with an eye that made Yosuke feel oddly sexy.

 

“So you want me to have sex with Teddie in front of you?”

 

“Yes, if you do not mind.” Yusuke stopped Ryuji from leaving with a hand on his wrist. “Please, stay.”

 

“Wouldn't this be more awkward with me watching too?”

 

“Normally I wouldn't be agreeing to exhibitive sex but, am I correct in thinking that this is meant to be therapeutic?”

 

“Uh... thera-what?” Ryuji frowned.

 

“That Yusuke wants to want to have sex with you and by watching consensual sex he's trying to get over his past.”

 

“Yes, that is my intention.” Yusuke nodded.

 

“So, please, stay. If this goes well, he'll want you close.” Yosuke sighed. “Do you want me completely naked?”

 

“Yes, please.” Teddie was already naked once more, and rather in the mood judging from his hard-on.

 

“This stays between us okay?” Yosuke began to strip, feeling more turned on than embarrassed; he had lost his virginity to Teddie while holding Souji's hand after all.

 

“But of course.” Yusuke framed them between his fingers and nodded. “Yes you are well lit in that spot, please proceed as you normally would.”

 

“Yosuke, are you nervous?” Teddie pulled him in for a kiss.

 

“A little, yeah, but...” He laughed. “I'm more turned on than anything. Lie back okay?”

 

“Are you going to ride me?” Teddie's dick jumped at the thought.

 

“Yeah.” Yosuke straddled Teddie's hips feeling relaxed and ready. “Wait is there any... oh lube.” He spotted a familiar bottle on a shelf that he could have sworn had just been empty.

 

“This space appears to be adaptive to our needs.” Yusuke commented almost idly.

 

“Well, everything else about this theater is abnormal, why should the storage room be any different. Oh did anyone lock the door?” He slicked himself up as Ryuji slid the bolt home.

 

As he slowly sank down onto Teddie, Yusuke's pencil began to move; sometimes capturing a whole moment, sometimes just Yosuke's face as he threw back his head in ecstasy.

 

“Ryuji... come closer...” Yusuke shifted as his pants grew tight, the old fear holding him tight.

 

“I'm right here, Yusk. I ain't going anywhere.” For the first time, Yusuke was able to lose himself in Ryuji's kisses.

 

“Ryuji... touch me...” Yusuke let the pencil drop, no longer in the mood to draw.

 

“Are you sure?” Ryuji looked at him with eyes hooded by desire.

 

“Yes, I am.” Hands slid gently over previously forbidden flesh to touch through clothing, before said clothing was shed and the other two boys all but forgotten as they both came.

 

It was Yusuke who initiated the first skin to skin touches as he gently wrapped a hand around Ryuji, and guided Ryuji's hand to himself. “Touch me.”

 

“You feel so good against me. Like this is where I was always meant to be.”

 

“I agree.” Words were forgotten as mouths claimed each other once more, and hands stroked each other to their own rhythm.

 

Afterward, after he had cum at Ryuji's hand and made Ryuji cum by his own, Yusuke saw his first real glimpse of true joy as Ryuji kissed him tenderly. “That was amazing, Yusk.”

 

“But we haven't truly made love yet.”

 

“We don't have to. I love just being with you and I know that one day you'll be okay with going all the way with me, and I can wait. Just being allowed to touch and kiss you is enough for me.”

 

“Ryuji, I love you.”

 

Yosuke quickly returned the sketchbook to the easel as Yusuke pulled away from Ryuji to fix his clothes once more. “I must thank both of you as well.”

 

“Oh, hey don't mention it. I'm just glad I could help.” Together, they left the storage room feeling lighter than they had when they'd all gone in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had two different individuals comment on how I had Madarame take sexual photos of Yusuke so this is in part to wrap up Yusuke's side of the story. Also, Yusuke canonly wants to draw Teddie in New Cinema Labyrinth, so this just fell together in my mind.
> 
> Also, it was challenging to keep Yusuke and Yosuke straight so please do not be shy to speak up if you notice any incorrect name usage.


End file.
